Complete accident
by Vahanukke
Summary: It is really amazing how much you can learn from yourself when working in a hospital. ZoLu, OOC… slightly better description inside.


**Complete accident**

Written by Vahanukke

**Summary**: It is really amazing how much you can learn from yourself when working in a hospital. ZoLu, OOC… better description inside.  
**Slightly better d****escription**: After Zoros friends vandalize hospital grounds, the wrong man is couth! Zoro has to do "voluntary work" at the hospital, and at that time, Zoro realises small and big secrets about himself and of the new people around him.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own the manga/anime One Piece.  
**Warnings**: AU, and you shall love/fear the ZoLu in this story. This means boyxboy love. You can also read the warnings about a sucky author with low self-esteem, mistakes in the writing, bad English, and slight OC warning (nothing dramatic, I guess). The characters may also be very OOC.  
**And we shall start now… **

* * *

Complete accident  
  
_1__. Chapter_  
"_Voluntary work_"

It had been a complete accident. To speak the trough, it hadn't even been he's fault! It was just few lousy windows… and a glass door. Plus, no-one died! Well, the idiots didn't want to kill anyone. The reason they did it, it was probably just to have fun.

It was pretty surprising to notice that he was the one who got couth. Normally he was out of reach before anything happened, or he was able to wriggle out of the situation. Sadly nobody would not listen to him this time; "_You were couth in the act!"_ they said _"No point to say that you are innocent"_. And to speak the trough, Zoro just couldn't give a shit anymore.

_Flashback__ (A/N: Never written a flashback before… be kind)_

"_Hey, what about this one?"_

_Zoro walked past the two idiots called Yosaku and Johnny. The best friends were goggling at a two story high building. After a while, Yosaku grinned madly. It was late at night, and only light came from the lamps attached to the building. It was slightly misty, which meant that morning was close._

"_Yeah… let's take this one, okay?" the two started walking around the buildings grounds.  
"It's a hospital. There are people, sick people inside." Zoro stopped and turned around, stuffing his hands to his pockets. Johnny grabbed few stones and piled them to his hands._

"_Yeah__. What about it, aniki?" Zoro slammed his hand to his forehead, annoyed. Yes, they were… you could say friends, but sometimes they were little too slow. Well, Zoro wasn't saying that he was any smarter than them. But sometimes these guys didn't have any idea what he (Zoro) was talking about._

"_The patients may get hurt"_

"_We'll be very careful" Zoro heaved a sigh and turned, walking away. There was a loud crash and laugh when the stone hit the first window. Zoro had to grimace and he started walking away from the scene._

"_Oh, shit!" Doubled yell was heard before Zoro had even got few meters forward. Zoro could feel the best friends running at him. _

"_Anikii! Run!" Zoro turned around to see Johnny and Yosaku run past him and after that a guard running towards him. Zoro turned around, starting a desperate runaway attempt._

_Too late…_

_End of t__he Flashback (A/N: There you go… it seems like a good try)_

Zoro had quickly two options; neither go to jail for a while (which Zoro really didn't understand, going to jail for few windows… and a glass door) or work at the hospital as long as the owner/manager of the building was ready to let him go. This meant three weeks of working like a slave, and without any payment or free meals. The manager really was a pain in the butt (1). He hardly had money to pay his rent and bills. Why didn't he listen to his parents, why did he leave college early? Then he would probably live with his parents, and eat his stepmother's great food…

"Mr. Roronoa?" Zoros thoughts were interrupted, and he understood how much he disliked being called Mister.

"The manager has been waited for you." Zoro stood up, glancing at whom the green haired boy assumed being the manager's secretary and walked to the wooden door and pushing it open.

Zoro hadn't actually met the manager yet, but he had gotten a good picture of him. And, surprisingly, the description of his mind wasn't too differed from the real thing. "The real thing" was stubby and flat faced, which was coloured rage red, and the expression could have scared anyone if he wasn't as bold as Zoro. The respectably balding head (2) and deep coffee black hair in the sides literally shined when sunlight hit the old man's head from an open window. He was older than forty-five but younger fifty, if Zoro could read ages from their looks.

When the man turned coal black his eyes to the grass haired boy and cleared his throat.  
"You sit down please" Low, slightly wheezing voice muttered. Zoro looked around, finding small chair close to the door he just got in. Sitting down he listened the man whose desk was filled with paperwork. The man didn't stop his working because of him.

"I hope you understand the consequences after your… mistake." and after those words Zoro chose to hate the whole hospital the rest of his life.

Zoro pushed the cleaning cart away from the hall, his hands and eyes irritated from the dirty cleaning water, and his brains were ready to explode because of the people who stepped to his just cleaned floor. The teen couldn't realise why he hadn't got anything that would protect him from the water, and why he didn't start the work tomorrow morning, when there wasn't as many people around.

And he could not really _think_ anything else but how to kill Yosaku and Johnny when he saw them next time. Slice their bodies into bloody mess and throw them in a dumpster. Or maybe something slower, like putting something poisonous in their foods. Zoro was working in a hospital right now, so finding something like that wouldn't be too hard…

As Zoro stepped to a private room which was he's next working area, he had to thank the God for the truth that there wasn't anyone on the room right now. At least no-one wasn't going to mess his cleaned floor. Zoro grabbed the mop and started to clean.

Even thought there wasn't anyone in the room, it was easy to see that it was being used by someone. Room was coloured calming blue and it had green flower curtains, which was differed from the other rooms' colour, white. It had to pay much, living in this room, and Zoro immediately thought that there was someone rich in this room.

The night table had few books and DVDs on top of it, and remote of the TV, which was hooked to the wall in front of the bed. Close to the only window of the room was a low shelf, what was mostly empty unless you counted the photographs on top of it. Zoro stopped working and stepped closer to the self, watching the pictures. Most of the pictures had a small, childish looking boy with black hair in them, either sitting in a wheelchair or laying in the bed. In many of the pictures the boy had a polite looking man with black hair close to him. The man had freckles on his face. It seemed like they were relation with each other. In one picture the boy had red haired man and beautiful woman next to him. It was the only picture the boy was standing with his own two feet. And every single picture, the boy had a big smile in his face.

Zoro pulled back from the pictures as he heard the door open. The boy from the picture pushed in. He sat in a wheelchair black hair was tucked within a straw hat. The boy was pale and looked very tired. He rolled himself next to the empty bed and leaned towards it. Quickly the boy pushed himself up and pulled up to the bed. The straw hat found its place in the pillow next to the boys head. After few seconds the boy started snoring slightly.

It was some kind of surprise to Zoro that the boy hadn't noticed him. He was often noticed from far away because of his differed, unique hair colour. The hair colour was original; Zoro wasn't the type of person who coloured his hair. And which was more surprising, the boy didn't notice the cleaning cart close to the bed he was now sleeping.

"_Maybe I should leave?"_ was the first intelligent question that popped into Zoros mind after few minutes of not moving anywhere. Zoro quickly but as quiet as it was possible, moved to the cleaning cart and started pushing it away from the room. There was a rustling sound and Zoro stopped, turning his head toward the boy, hoping that he hadn't woken up so quickly. Zoro had seen those too, those who slept only few minutes and woke up because of nothing. Thankfully the boy had just turned his body to a better position.

Zoro sighed from relieve after getting out of the room. Waking up a very sick looking patient wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to do. And how could you know, it was possible that Zoros "voluntary work" could expand because of a small mistake. So it seemed that he was lucky this time. Zoro glanced at the door behind him and started to walk to his next working point.

It was surprising for Zoro to notice, that he was slightly worried about the patient he didn't even know.

* * *

(1) God, I've always wanted to write that! 

(2) If you don't understand, from hair comes off from front to back.

So, what did I say, OOC warning, and this time it was OOC Zoro! I'm not the best one to write Zoro, but that's better than nothing. And I will not fix the OOC:ness, even if you want me to. Luffy isn't going to be too OOC… I think.

Remember: _**Read and review**_


End file.
